Black Moon Chapter 23 Epilogue
by smmiskimen
Summary: Companion chapter to my one-shot The Mysterious Man in the Club. Written by preciousfairymom80. Epilogue for Black Moon which can be found in my favs. Edward and new character me lol . Hope you enjoy!


**Ok, this is the epilogue to Black Moon written by preciousfairymom80 (you can find her on my favs list). This is also a companion to my one-shot The Mysterious Man in the Club! I wanted to post it for you all to see the other side of my one-shot and to shamelessly plug my besties story Black Moon (go check it out! It is in my favs!). Hope you all enjoy her story.**

**WRITTEN BY PRECIOUSFAIRYMOM80  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own and I know it lol.**

* * *

Edward's POV

_**Ring!!!!**_

Alice. I pressed ignore on my phone. Losing myself in thought.

Leaving Bella was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my existence, but knowing that it was the right thing, made it worthwhile. She brought a light into my darkness like none before. That small amount of time was one that I would cherish for the rest of my days. She had irrevocably changed me.

_**Ring!!!**_

Alice. Sighing, I pressed ignore again. I sat down on the floor with my back against the wall and my knees pulled in tight against my chest.

_**Ring!!!**_

I no longer saw the blood thirsty soulless demon. She showed me the kind, loving and considerate man behind the monster. I couldn't thank her enough, but I knew I would never stop trying, unbeknownst to her. She would never know of my mission to bring her peace.

_**Ring!!!**_

Ugh. I pressed ignore once more.

I would make her safe so she could have the normal, or as close to normal one can have while furploding into a giant wolf, life that she deserves. I would track down Victoria and any others that would bring harm to her. There lays my reasoning for being in Mexico. I had followed her to Monterrey, but came to a dead end. I had been debating on where to start over when nonstop ringing finally grated on my last nerve.

"What can I do for you Alice?" I said with a sigh.

"Finally," Alice said exasperatedly. "Carlisle and Esme wanted an update."

"I'm fine," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "Not like you don't know that already." I heard her tinkling laughter.

"True, but are you going to deny me a word with my brother, who, by the way, we all miss very much." I couldn't help but be remorseful of my earlier actions.

"I miss you all as well, but you know why I had to do it."

"Yes." If I didn't have such sensitive hearing I would have missed it. There was a long pause, neither one of us taking a breath for a moment. I decided to break the silence.

"So how is Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Good." She said. "Carlisle finally gave in to her building a bigger study." I let out a chuckle, imagining how she managed that.

"Emmett picked up reading poetry." I had to scoff at that piece of information.

"I can't see that." I admonished.

"You should have seen Rosalie's reaction."

"She hated it." I said with a smile and shook my head.

"Well yes and no. she rolled her eyes and told him he just lost his man card but," she giggled, "then we caught them in the garage. Her begging for him to say it again." I had to sit from all the laughter rolling out of my body. "Needless to say, Emmett's gotten to be quite the poet himself, now."

"So how is my favorite pixie of sister and her better half?" I asked after I managed to control myself.

"Ha, better half indeed." She snorted

"I don't want to even think about dealing with your over abundance of enthusiasm for eternity without him."

"You love it." she stated confidently.

"No, I love you. I tolerate the other stuff." I shot back.

"But Edward! Whatever would you do without me?" she asked sickly sweet. I took a deep breath in preparation for my list.

"Have one less mind that invades mine; have less clothes; actually be surprised at the way things turn out; less meddling; be able to buy Christmas presents and keep them a secret…"

"Ok, ok. Enough with picking on your sister." I could almost hear her eyes roll. We sat through another long pause. I didn't realize just how much I had missed my family.

"Why don't you just go ahead and ask me about who you want to ask me about?" she said, sounding tired.

"What do you mean?" I hoped playing dumb would get her off of the coming subject.

"You know what I mean." Damn Tinker Bell wanna be.

"No, I don't," keep playing dumb, Edward, that will get her off your back.

"Damn it Edward! Just ask how Bella is." Forget Tinker Bell, she is Satan incarnate.

"Why? You're going to tell me regardless." I said defeated.

"Not until you ask!" Yes, Satan's spawn herself.

"Fine," I growled, "how's Bella?"

"How about we try that again?" she said condescendingly, "now nicely. Who do you wish to inquire about?" I contemplated beating her with one of her most expensive shoes in her wardrobe.

"Now if you're going to get violent then we can end this conversation now." I growled low as I rubbed the palm of my hand in my eyes.

"My dear sweet little sister," I poured on the charm, "could you please enlighten me to how Isabella fairs?"

"Mmm…" ok maybe I over did it with the mock charm. "She's well," she said with indifference. I waited for her to continue. "I'll tell everyone hello for you and that you send them your love." My jaw hit the floor. That was it? After all that torturing, that's it? Not only was I going to beat her with her shoes but I was going to use every one of her precious high dollar purses for tool boxes.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I almost dropped the phone from her shriek into the phone. "You step one foot in the general direction of my closet and you will find you dearly loved Volvo painted pink and on the bottom of the nearest lake." I cringed. Wow, don't piss the pixie off. I was just about to apologize profusely when she cheerfully said, "you're forgiven." I couldn't help but smile. She let out a long sigh. "Look it's been six months. We know why you left, and I wanted to let you know that your plan worked, but wasn't necessary."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella imprinted on Jake," she murmured. It took my vampire mind a second to process that, before running my hands through my hair. I chucked and lifted my head to rest on the wall, looking to the ceiling. "He later proposed, and they moved in together. They haven't set a date," she said quietly.

"It was meant to be," I whispered, shaking my head. "I'm just glad that she gave me some happiness. No matter how fleeting it was. She got her happy ending." It just wasn't with me. I knew that I wasn't the best thing for her, but hey, a man can dream, right? Yes, a man could but a vampire…no. Not if that vampire wanted a happy ending with a human.

"She has asked about you" she said, trying to cheer me up. I stayed silent, afraid of how my voice would sound. I had always felt alone but I dealt with it, but now, after Bella, I wasn't just alone anymore, I was empty. "Oh Edward, you'll get yours too…." Alice became eerily quiet before letting out a small groan.

"Alice, Alice you there?" I was panicking. What if she saw something about Bella? "Alice what is it?"I asked louder, shaking the phone, like it would help.

"Nothing, just I want you to know that you will get yours too. Maybe sooner than you think." I let out a sigh, but my curiosity was peeked.

"What did you see?"I asked cautiously.

"Don't worry dear brother, you will see all in good time. I do think it would be a good idea to start over where you last saw Victoria." She said, trying to change the subject. "Stop off at Jasper's to clean up."

"You want me to go back to Texas?" I couldn't get my mind wrapped around her reasoning.

"It's the closest home to where you're at. You look a fright Edward."

I gasped, "oh no, a vampire that looks a fright." I said with sarcastic shock. "What is the immortal world coming to?" I heard her growl at me on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, piss off Edward! Excuse me for putting 'you look like shit and smell just as bad' nicely." She sighed heavily, as I pulled the collar of my t-shirt out and pulled it to my nose. I sniffed and grimaced. I did smell bad. "Look, just do this. You will feel better; you'll have a clearer head."

"Yeah your right." I could hear her smirk. Victoria had her last meal there. So I didn't really have excuse not to. I could clean up and start over.

"You're going to love Jasper's place. We had the house set up from a few years ago. It's Jasper's home land but a new home. He managed to hold on to the land up till a few years ago. He sold off most of the land but kept the actual spot where his family home stood, and just built a newer more modern one."

"Where's the key?" I asked.

"Keyless entry lock system, just use the code." I rolled my eyes. What happen to simpler days?

"So do I have guess or are you going to tell me the code? I can't read your mind from here."

"You know, I think I won't. You can use the damn chimney to get in."

"Alice," I said, aggravated.

"Its Jasper's birthday," she relented.

"Thank you. Now was it so bad not being obnoxious for once?"

"You need to get laid," she shot back. "I'm sure Tanya is free."

"Not gonna happen," I shuddered at the thought.

"We shall see," she said suggestively. "Can I ask you for a favor?" she must have taken my silence as a yes, because she asked away. "I see you coming back this way. Do you think you could bring up the Maserati? It's been so long since I drove it." How could I resist her? She could pour on the charm even better than I could.

"Sure thing Alice."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon." I snapped the phone shut.

*******

After two days I found myself driving through Austin, Texas. I had managed to glutton myself on local wild life. I rummaged up some white tails to serve as dinner. Twilight had done come and gone. I had passed the time thinking of what was to become of my meager existence when I heard a loud pop. I cursed out loud as I made my over to the curb.

I got out finding what I had already suspected. The rear tire on the passenger side was flat. The traffic was heavy so I had to keep up appearances. As humanly as possible I quickly changed the tire. Why didn't Alice see this? She always catches things like this. I was muttering more expletives as I finished up. As I made my way back to the driver side, my excellent hearing picked up on something.

I heard an achingly beautiful voice singing a favorite of mine, Killing Me Softly. I couldn't pick up the internal voice. Thinking I must not be close enough, I let the voice lead me to a club called Heat. I didn't remember paying the cover or flashing my fake id. I strode to the farthest corner of the bar and took a seat. I was focusing on the strikingly gorgeous red head singing will such emotion. I could feel her despair through each chorus and verse. I tried to read her thoughts but came up blank. Nothing, just like Bella. This siren held me in her trance. I took the opportunity to observe that her hair was long, down to the top of her waist, thick but straight. She was petite in height around 5'5", with ample curves splaying out to decadent hips, which swayed with the slow beat. My eyes caressed her face, noting how her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and knowledge beyond her years. She was breathtaking.

She finished her song, red faced and out of breath. As she made her way to the opposite end of the bar from me that's when it hit me, her smell was like lilies and vanilla but there was more. Her blood called to me like none before. I had to brace myself against the edge of the bar, gripping it to stay in place as I fought back the animal inside of me.

It was taunting me. telling me that it was ok to want to drain her dry. Then there was the second animal, who lusted for her voluptuous body, telling me too take her as mine. One monster I could fight but not two. The calm and gentlemanly Edward was gone now replaced by the horny animalistic seventeen year old boy, and so my eyes locked onto my prey.

I saw her eyeing me curiously from across the bar. She was beautiful beyond anything I had ever seen but not only that, her blood was just as tempting as her body. I didn't dare look directly at her but used others thoughts to watch her. With the crowd, it took her awhile to notice me, but as I witnessed second hand, her turn my way, I met her gaze. The blush that spread across her cheeks only intensified the burn in my throat, and my venom to pool in my mouth. I struggled to swallow the excess down as she threw back to shots of brown liquid.

I moved my eyes away but still watched through borrowed sight and was mesmerized by her eyes as they darted around. I tried entering her mind to see what was running through the thoughts in her head and still nothing. I saw the hesitation in her eyes. I looked up, smiled, and motioned for her with one finger. Something I had seen done in countless movies.

She stood and walked towards me, her hips swaying as she weaved in and out of the crowd with some difficulty, I never took my eyes off of her though. As she finally reached me, she smiled, a slow blush creeping up her neck and face. Above the bar, I returned the smile and reached for her hand. While the other latched on to the bar, digging my nails in. When she touched me, I noticed her jump slightly, probably from the cold but guessing with the heat in the club it was refreshing.

I led her away from the crowded bar area and onto the dance floor, her eyes locked on my every movement. The crowd parted as we reached the middle of the dance floor. I pulled her body close to mine and started into a slow grind to the music. Her arms found their way around my neck and her hips rubbed against mine. I was dancing with a nameless goddess, who I was seducing to have my way with her and drain her dry, and I couldn't control myself.

Her intoxicating smell was drawing me closer to her neck, where it was most concentrated. I couldn't help myself as I inhaled deeply, relishing in the torture it brought to me. She nuzzled her head into my own neck, and felt her take in my scent. The combination of her heady scent and her body heat radiating into my very core was driving me mad. Before I knew it my tongue slipped out and was running across her petal soft skin, causing her to flinch. I was suddenly hit was another smell. A thicker more potent scent and I realized what it was at once. She was aroused. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to have this little minx. I pulled her off the dance floor and out to the car.

This girl must have no sense of self preservation. I wondered if she made it a habit to hop into strange men's cars. At this point it didn't really matter. She wouldn't have worry about other men ever again. I opened the door for her and was around, sitting in the driver seat faster than I should have been. I quickly did a mental scan to see if it was noticed. Satisfied with the knowledge I started the car and pulled out into traffic.

"So, what is your name stranger?" she asked. Her seductive voice wrapped around me like satin.

"Edward." I purred back at her, "What is yours?"

"I'm Shannon" she watched me as I put on my arrogant show. "Where are we headed?" I'm going to take you to my brother's house, ravish you, and when I come in that hot throbbing body I'm going to drain you dry, the monster answered her, in my head.

"Well Shannon, are you from around here?" I asked to find out more about her.

"Kinda, I used to live here a few years ago." She responded.

"Visiting family?" Shit! Someone will know she was missing.

"No," she said with a touch of sadness. "I came to visit my parents' grave."

"So, you don't have anyone?" I had to make sure.

"No. I'm all alone," she whispered. Why did it hurt me to hear her in pain? I shoved the thought away. She sat in quiet for a few minutes.

"I assumed from your reaction that you wanted something more from me." I stated trying to ease her discomfort, but gripped the wheel harder as her blush caused my own. "Was I wrong? Do you want me to let you out here?"

"Umm, well, no… I just didn't think you would be so upfront about it." I knew she wouldn't take me up on my offer.

"I am always upfront when it comes to something I _want_." I couldn't help the cocky comment.

"Well then, where to?" She moved her hand to my thigh and rubbed gently. I fought back the growl in my chest.

"My place?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Fine by me handsome, as long as we can continue what we started…" I let out a chuckle, and pressed harder on the gas. This girl didn't know what she was in for.

Within a few minutes we were leaving the city and turning down the well lit winding road through the luxurious neighborhood that Jasper had sold his land to. We pulled in the tree lined driveway and parked in front of the huge brick house. I chuckled as her mouth dropped open in shock.

"You live here?" she asked doubtful.

"Yes, would you like to see the inside?" asked the spider to the fly.

"Definitely!" she replied excitedly as she unbuckled her seatbelt. I opened her door and she stepped out, adjusting her short black skirt and deep plunging red top. My eyes roamed over her heavenly body, thinking of all the pleasures I would bring her. Yes, I could do that for her before I took her life. I would have her begging for me. I took her hand and led her up to the front door. Once inside the house, I started showing her around. I stopped at the wet bar and poured her a shooter of Patron. More props for our human façade. She took it and giggled slightly causing me to feel at ease, more comfortable. As she drank the foul smelling liquor, I dashed up stairs to light some candles. No reason not to go all out for her. She was so intoxicated that she didn't even miss me. I smirked to myself.

I led her toward the stairs and looked over my shoulder at her, giving her an eye fucking that Emmett would be proud of. I could tell she was dazzled by me and follow me closely after slipping out of her heels. I slowly walked to the guest bedroom that I had left the vanilla scented candles lit in. There was a large king size bed covered in the most luxurious satin sheets. I could picture my body pounding away into hers as she cried out my name.

I removed the now empty glass from her hand and led her to the bed. She followed me across the room to the bed and I gently placed her on it. I planned on worshiping her body before feasting on her life. I still couldn't read her thoughts but I could read her eyes and her body, she wanted me to take her, and I was going to, she just didn't know what price she was going to have to pay.

I slowly slipped my hands up under her top, causing a gasp. I ran my hands up her abdomen, sliding her shirt up with them and her head dipped backwards in pleasure.

"Oh Edward, touch me!" she cried out wanting more.

"Shannon, I will give you whatever you want. Tell me what you want…what you need," I purred in her ear, grazing my lips across the shell. I felt her shivers rippling down her body. I wanted to please her, thank her for the nourishment her body would provide.

"Please me Edward, make me yours! Tell me you need me, tell me you want me," she called out as my hands teased her nipples.

My lips were kissing down her neck, enjoying the goosebumps that followed. "Shannon, I need to feel you. I want to take you. Oh Shannon!" I moaned into her neck as her hands wound their way into my hair, causing me to get lost in her touch. I was so lost that I ripped her shirt off and buried my face into her ample cleavage.

She pulled me down onto the bed, spreading her legs and lifting her hips to rub against my aching cock. The humane Edward was screaming at the vampire monster, and the horney seventeen year old. I tried to keep them in check, with no results. Instead, I let out a disheartened moan as I took her nipple into my mouth, earning one from her, which only fed both monsters.

As she tried to unbutton my shirt I stopped her and ripped it open. My monsters took great pride from seeing her eyes grow wide with lust, smiling in response. Fueled by the raw desire in her gaze I took one of her hands and placed it on my chest. Her fingers traced the lines of my muscles, slowing following to the deep V that was begging for attention.

My member twitched as she licked her lips and I smiled slyly at her before crushing my lips against her warm soft ones. She opened them and teased my lips with the tip of her tongue making me moan and press my hips against hers, causing her to moan in return. I rotated my hips a few times against her warm moist core and received more deep moans in response.

I was feeling cocky as I kissed my way down her body and took her skirt into my teeth and growled. I watched as she was left in nothing but lace panties. She fumbled for my belt to remove it and I pushed her roughly back onto the bed and tsked her while shaking my head back and forth.

There was a second of fear on her face but was quickly replace once again by lust, but it was enough to cause me to slow down. "Allow me," I said in a gentlemanly way and bowed. Then I undid my belt, slid it out of the belt loops and tossed it onto the bed. I then moved onto my slacks and unbuttoned them slowly, dropping them to the floor. The only thing covering me now was my dark red silk boxers. I smiled down at my conquest.

I watch her rub her thighs together, and lick her lips, as I slowly hooked my thumbs into the waist of my boxers. Slowly, ever so slowly, I slipped them down my hips, torturing her just a bit. I saw her eyes widened at the sight of my full erection.

I climbed back onto the bed and fingered her lace panties lightly before grabbing them and ripping them away from her fragile body. She gasped in surprise and I gave her my crooked smile. I kissed my way back up her body and enjoyed it when her eyes closed and she started moaning louder in pleasure. I was just beginning. I grabbed the base of my erection and placed it at her opening. The seventeen year old monster bumped fist with the blood lusting monster as a deep sigh fell from her lips.

"What do you want my love?" I asked in a husky voice I didn't even recognize.

"Take me Edward!" she moaned and I lifted her hips to meet mine. Oh god, the call of both her body and her blood was tearing me apart. Patience, I told myself.

"As you wish Shannon" I said, thrusting deep into her. I wasn't expecting it to feel so good.

When I had made love with Bella it was slow and beautiful. This, with Shannon, was raw and just as beautiful; I could feel something I couldn't understand tugging at me. Something deep inside of me, as I pumped quickly feeling her climax and bucking her hips as I brought her to orgasm over and over again. I was taken aback by the sight. The glorious creature before me was lost in the bliss that I had brought to her.

For hours this went on, but just when I thought she couldn't come again, her body would start to tremble and fall over that precipice. My heart swelled with the joy and knowledge that she wanted me, that I was doing this to her. Something clicked in my head. I could make her mine. I didn't want to live through this existence without her. As much as I was pained from walking away from Bella, I was more concerned with living without Shannon.

She was alone, so why couldn't two lonely souls console one another? Yes, I would make Shannon like me, and I would make her happy. Call it being selfish, fine, I'm selfish by nature but I had to ask her.

I bent my head and placed it by her ear. "Shannon?" she moaned a response. "How would you like to feel like this for eternity?" I thrust into her, "how would you like for me to bring you to the verge of ecstasy every night, over and over again?" She was using all her strength, tugging on my hair. "How would you like to live forever?"I tilted my hips to hit that certain spot. She let out a sexy groan. "And stay by my side and share all wonders and joys of the world?" I felt her wall clench around my cock as she screamed.

"Yes, Edward! Please make me yours forever!" That's all I needed to hear. I pressed my lips to her neck.

"May I do one more thing Shannon, my love?" I asked her breathlessly as my orgasm was closing in.

"Anything Edward" she said still dazed from her last explosion.

"May I bite you?"

"Whatever you want…" she said and raised her chin as a sign of surrender.

"Only a vampire can love you forever. I promise; you will love me one day. I know it. You were meant for me. I feel it down to my bones, my soul. This is right." I whispered too low for her human ears to hear. I opened my mouth and she gasped as my teeth sank into the tender flesh of her neck. The warm decadent flavor of her blood forced me over the edge. I growled and grunted with the power of my climax. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop myself. So I breathed in deeply, pulling more of her scent, but also pulling the faces of my family to the forefront of my mind's eye. I had to do this. I knew she was my mate, why would her mind be blank to me, her blood sing to me, her body cry out for my touch. Yes, she was my mate. With this new clarity I tore myself way with a deafening scream, landing across the room.

I don't know how long I sat there before I realized that my phone was ringing. I crawled over to my discarded clothes, pulling to my ear; I was relieved to hear Alice's voice on the other side. My life line.

"Shh, Edward, Edward calm down. You needed to do this. It was meant to be. She's your singer. Your happy ending." She tried to soothe me with no avail.

"You said that Bella and I would be together, in the future." I sobbed. How could I be so selfish? What had I done?

"I still see it. But I also see Shannon." She said assuredly.

"I don't understand?" I was so lost, so confused.

"Neither do I, I just know that whatever you had with Bella will be eclipsed by your feelings for Shannon." Shaken by this statement I looked up to the girl lying in the bed, quiet for now.

"But I took a human life! I am a monster!" I screamed into the phone.

"Edward, Shannon had an inoperable brain tumor. She would have passed away in another four months."

"Did she know?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes. That's why she was there. She was finalizing some things." She was choking up.

"You saw this?" I had to know.

"Yes for a few months. I'm sorry Edward, but if you had known, you would have fought it and you both would have lost out on something so wonderful." I couldn't worry about this right now; I had to make sure Shannon was ok.

"Put Carlisle on," I said with a new determination.

I listened to Carlisle's every word and followed them to the letter, biting her wrists, ankles, the creases of her knees, and elbows. Once I had done everything Carlisle informed me that he was on his way, not wanting me to be alone during her change. I snorted at the irony. Here I was willing to take undeserving comfort as I watched my future mate suffer. How would she be able to love me? What had I done? I would make it up to her. I would be by her side when she awoke. I would explain things to her and pray that she could love me. I settled in for the longest three days of my existence and, if she would have me, my happy ending.


End file.
